The Stars (re-uploaded)
by StrawberryCheesecake39
Summary: re-uploaded "The Stars" a short NaruSaku fic.


This is my first fan fic. Since I just started watching naruto (now in Naruto Shippuden ep60something)

You might find some errors and stuff, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

I have never been close to him to such proximity.

His warm skin was so much comforting. His shoulders were the perfect and the only place I wanna lay my head on.

I felt as if my face was turning red at the thought of it. I hope my face isn't red, I said to my self.

It was probably mid night and Sakura couldn't sleep. she knew she had to work at the hospital tomorrow so she should get some sleep but the problem she cant.

She opened the window, and gazed at the sky, she closed her eyes at felt the cold breeze blowing on her face, the moment she opened her eyes, Naruto's face was probably inches away from her. Upside down, she let a small gasp

"NARUTO..." She shouted automatically punched him.

he lost his balance and were about to fall when he felt a firm grasp on his wrist, it was Sakura,

"what the hell are you doing here, you freaked the hell out of me" she complained and pulled him to the edge of her window.

"Well, ... Sakura-chan I just saw you from afar and you looked kinda down and thought I drop by"

"You just don't go around and appear in front of people's windows"

She complained in low tone and opened the first aid box, and he gestured him to come.

He looked at her

"It's ok am fine I don't-"

"Shut up," she interrupted him

he had no option but to let her treat him because of the punch he got from her. He adored to look at her working.

she pulled his face closer so she can apply bandage, a faint blush ran through his face, a blush that Sakura did not seem to notice, Naruto emptied his throat.

Once she started working, Sakura always focused on treating the patient, to her they were like puzzles that must be solved and when solved she has this little belief that it makes everything okay.

"Okay !" She used the same tone she used when finishing a task back when she worked in Konoha hospital. And ended it with a bright smile.

Naruto saw this smile everyday. And he can't ever get enough of her smiles. but this one seemed different, as if there is something behind it.

"Sakura-chan is there something upsetting you?" He asked while scratching the back of his head

"Huh? Nothing, why do you ask" she asked back, she knew his persistence.

" I knew that there is something upsetting you" he shot back.

She knew now that she can't lie, she couldn't. It's not because he will not believe her, it's the fact that he will always will.

"it's just that.. I miss our team Seven" she said in a faint voice

his face drew a dark solid expression and she looked down at nothing wishing she didn't open this subject.

he stood up, and looked at her, in a warm smile and he offered to take her hand "come with me"

she looked up to him "huh? Where?"

"I will show you"

she stood up, his hand slipped behind her back so fast, he carried her, and went outside the window, automatically with her conscious her arms locked around his neck, he started running using his chakra

"Naruto you are going too fast" she said in a low tone, but he was, she was afraid he would miss a step or something might happen and while she thought of that her face was close to his chest, and when she realized it, she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat, she immediately removed her head but when she looked up his face, she was still close to him, it drove her head to think of so many thoughts but no solution whatsoever. On arm under her knees and another grabbed her waist. If felt as she can't move without him reading her.

he was ready to be punched by her. He couldn't care less, he couldn't stand the blue expression she made, and he wanted her amazing smile back, he needed it. he wanted her to feel alive again.

the though of carrying her seemed impossible but he might as well use it to make her happy, he jumped in top of then houses and building swiftly and he felt her face on his chest and his whole body went tense and he glanced at her, she was on his arms, the pinked hair Sakura that he cherished.

his speed slowed down gradually and they arrived by a cliff. That had the most beautiful view. The first thing she noticed was the sky that was filled with glittering stars she forgot to let go of his neck which brought their faces closer than ever, their eyes met, And nor his or her mind could function of what's gonna happen next. It took then seconds to let go of each other.

"waaaaaaaaahh this is so beautiful, it's amazing, look at the starts" she pointed to the sky,

He looked at her, the way she smiled, her eyes glittered, her tiny steps and her cheeks..

"Naruto how did you found this place?" She asked curiously

she was really curious but not surprise. he so Naruto he know practically the whole village.

"a place I discovered not too long ago when I was training with Kiba"

she nodded.

they sat and gazed at the stars, talked about funny moments back at the academy and so many stuff that they did not have the chance to chat about. and after that he sent her home.


End file.
